


Make a Shadow

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Oh god, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, This is going to be one hell of a ride, in the future, probably sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime just need a place to stay, not this, not love.But maybe it didn't matter, perhaps this is all part of some bigger plan he has yet see."Life is just out to get us," Oikawa would say. He could've been right, after all this Iwa would believe anything.





	Make a Shadow

Iwaizumi always had an impeccable memory from the time he was able to process the world around him but now, his life seemed to be only a flash of colors and brown hair. The hair of an intoxicating angel claiming to have fallen from heaven, losing his wings. 

  


“One more time,” a voice called leaving a tingling sensation in his ears. “How did you meet Mr.Oikawa?” That name, it was a distant, fleeting fantasy from the deepest corners of his mind. A sound rumbled up from his throat, something between a grumble and groan.

  


“It’s no use chef,” another voice stated. “He’s too drugged out to say anything.” Not true, at least not entirely. He had felt worse, so much worse. A stage was suddenly placed in front of him, complet with props and actors, one in particular looking exactly like himself. A seen was forming...

~~~

  


Iwaizumi swallowed back the thick bile crawling into his mouth. The air hung heavily as he watched the young woman throw his belongings out the door, all the while looking like an angry cockatoo.  

  


“Come on!” he pleaded. “Can’t we talk about this?”

  


“I’m done talking Hajime! I can’t do it anymore!”

  


“Please baby,” he grabbed her arm, twisting her body to face him, “I love you. I want this to work!” Tears poured from the girl’s soft blue eyes, the eyes he had been watching everyday for the past year.

  


“I love you too, but I can’t live like this!” She tore away from his grasp, a glare quickly forming. “I need someone who can provide! I quit college for this!” She gestured to the small room around them. “We almost have nothing!”

  


“I’m trying! I’ve been looking-”

  


“You’ve been looking for a job for three months, three fucking months! I can’t keep paying for everything! I’m sorry, but you have to leave.” He growled picking up his clothes off the ground, shoving them into his backpack, and walking off, not knowing where he would go. Their relationship had been on the rocks for a while, only now it was finished off. Iwaizumi would have to suck it up, like taking a shot. 

  


Speaking of shots, a trip to the bar could be a good idea. Almost every time someone would try to score him or at least buy enough drinks to make it seem like that, with a little luck he may get a bed to sleep in for the night. So, he began the journey to a local pub. 

  


The streets were luckily calmer than normal, if otherwise Iwaizumi might have bitten someone’s  ear off. The duffle bag he held dug uncomfortably into his shoulder blades. Hopefully the night wouldn’t end as badly as it began. The February air was crisp and seeped through the thin jacket  he wore. The sky was painfully beautiful. Pink and purple fluffy clouds swirled around the bright orange sunset as the sky faded into a dark grayish-blue. Within thirty minutes it was almost completely navy. Iwaizumi stared at the blinking neon sign that read: _ The Midnight Pub _ and walked in. It looked exactly how he remembered.

It wasn’t very fancy. Several  deep green booths lined the walls, clashing with the faded red tables and bar chairs. It still smelled like smoke and sex, almost intoxicating, but that was the whole point, right? He was at one time a very committed regular, that changed after meeting-

  


Nevermind, he didn’t want to think about her.

  


He sat down in the very back, nearly laughing at the irony. He had always at up front in the stools with the more social people, were horny college students sat to find a good fuck. The booths were used by the more reserved, quite customers. He would move later but it was only six o’clock and the ‘wild’ crowd wouldn’t join for at least another hour. He pulled out his copy of The Great Gatsby from his bag; it was the only american novel he liked. 

  


_ "In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since…”  _

  


It wasn’t until he reached half way through he noticed a strange presence, like being watched through thick glass, the sensation sent shivers up his spine. In the edges of his peripheral vision he saw brown. It moved, drifting towards drifting across the room.

  


“If you wanted to read a cafe would’ve been better.” Iwaizumi lifted his head towards the voice, before him was a man with chocolate colored hair and a striking face with high cheekbones, his body was well formed under the dark blue button-up he wore. His eyes, god those eyes! They glittered under the dim yellow light of the bar. Sharp, so sharp they seemed to cut straight into Iwaizumi’s soul yet, soft like mud under a thick layer of transparent ice. This man was insanely attractive.

  


He shrugged and asked,“What if it was crowded?”

  


“And how were you sure this wouldn’t be?” 

  


“Does it matter?” The man smirked.

  


“No, I suppose not,” he pointed to the seat across from him, “Can I sit here?” 

  


Over the years Iwaizumi had learned to trust his instinct and at that that moment it screamed, “DON’T TRUST HIM!” Normally he would listen but there was something about this man, weather it was the confident air he carried or those damn eyes Iwaizumi didn’t know, but it pulled at his chest to draw him closer. 

  


“Yes,” he answered, mouth moving on it’s own. Without hesitation the man sat on the other sat, holding out his hand.

  


“Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi put down his book and shook Oikawa’s hand.

  


“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

  


“So Iwa-chan,” he began holding his chin against the back of his palm, “why are you all alone on this lovely evening?” 

  


“First of all, don’t call me that,” he said slightly peeved at the sudden nickname, “secondly it’s none of your business.” 

  


“Ah, break up?” Iwa looked at him wide eyed, taken aback. How did he know?

  


“How did-”

  


“You’ve got the look, like the universe took a dump on your head or something” Iwaizumi frowned. 

  


“Well, I’m sorry I look like shit.”

  


“Never said it was a bad thing.” Iwaizumi blinked once and then twice, processing Oikawa’s statement. Flirting, this guy was flirting right? Should he flirt back?  _ How _ does he flirt back? Iwaizumi had been through exactly five relationships in his life, three girls, two boys. Each ended in some sort of hell fire although they weren’t so bad really, just hard. 

  


Throughout time he had engaged in a few one night stands hell, that’s why he came there, but the strange bubble in his stomach told him he was out of the game. If he didn’t manage to do something right he would be sleeping in the alley. Hopefully he wouldn’t fuck up.

  


Iwaizumi mustered up the best grin he could manage and asked, “Are you implying it’s a good thing?” 

  


“I suppose so.” Oikawa’s smirk widened. “May I buy you a drink?”

  


Iwaizumi almost leaped in joy. “Yes.”

  
  


~~~~~

  


Iwaizumi first kiss was not exactly perfect. Perhaps that is why this kiss reminded him so much of it. A wet, slippery dance of awkward lips and tongue, to hot for comfort. It had been with a girl in his second year in high school. He remembers being an awkward awakening of a brand new world with an insane amount of inner monolog. That had only been testing the muddy, metaphorical waters of youth, unskilled and immature, this one however was well practiced. 

  


Oikawa moved with incredible skill, pulling and tugging at Iwaizumi hair in such a way that left him breathless. His mind was blank, lips moving purely primal instinct. Never in his life had kissing ever felt so good. Maybe it was the liquor or the extremely attractive man he had as a partner, it didn’t matter, he wanted more. He not so subtly reached for Oikawa’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze. How did this happen again? He couldn’t remember, the world was a blur of shapes and colors. 

  


“You’re such a brute~” Iwaizumi stared at him. Despite the cool demeanor his face was flushed deep red and pupils were blown wide, consuming the brown within them. Gorgeous. 

  


“Are you complaining?” he asked layering his jawline with sloppy pecks. 

  


“Not at all,” he leaned down close to his ear, “Want to get out of here? Go somewhere more appropriate?” 

  


“Fuck yeah.”  

  


Oikawa half dragged him out of the bar, giggling like a schoolgirl the whole way. The street was filled with dazzling yellow and red lights, almost painful. Iwaizumi felt better than he had in weeks. He was a pool of warmth, giddy with the warmth in his stomach. Never had he felt so loose, so open. This was heaven. Oikawa spinning next to him, guiding them to wherever he lived, radiating nothing but enticing excitement.

  


Then again, Iwaizumi was drunk.  _ ‘This,’  _ he reminded himself,  _ ‘will end by morning.’  _  He shook the thought away because at that moment morning didn’t matter. 

  


The walk was shorter than expected. Oikawa lead him to one of the seemingly many first floor apartments on the complex. All the doors were painted a calm royal blue that stilled what sober nerves were left in his body. It was nice despite the faint smell of cat piss and dog shit. Oikawa took out a set of keys and fumbled with the lock before opening the door. In less than ten seconds Iwaizumi threw his bag in the corner and had him pressed against the wall, shoving their lips together once again. It was wet, rushed by the intermingling breaths they shared. Tongues scraped alongside each other in a heated dance. Iwaizumi savored the gasp that expelled from Oikawa’s lips as he palmed the man’s growing erection.  

  


“Holy shit.” His grip tightened within Iwa’s hair. “I need you to fuck me,  _ now _ .” Shirts began dropping to the floor as the two floundered towards the bed, falling back with a thud. 

  


The world was a blur, flashes of black, white, and blue. The only sounds that could be heard were sharp moans and the slapping of skin. In the comfort of intoxication they floated far above the Earth. Iwaizumi didn’t think about the consequences or the morning after. For the first time in  what seemed like forever, he was free. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


He awoke the next day with a splitting headache and sporting dozens of fresh hickeys. Sunlight leaked from the thin half-closed blinds, covering the room in luminous dashes. Oikawa sat facing away from him sifting fingers through his messy, chocolate colored hair. For a moment Iwaizumi couldn’t remember anything until his eyes traveled to the backpack in the corner. Dread surged in his veins. What was he going to do?

  


“Shit.”

“Well hello to you to,” Oikawa said turning to face him. Iwaizumi sat up, searching the floor for his clothes. “Do you live close, or do you have to take the bus?” He scratched his neck nervously. 

  


After a short moment of silence he answered, “I can walk.”

  


Reluctantly he walked out of Oikawa’s apartment, unsure of the next step. Unconsciously he headed back towards the bar. Life, it seems, decided to be a cold bitch. Little did he realize this was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Soooooo this probably SUCKS but I've had this idea brewing for a while and finally finished the first chapter!!! I can't say updates will be frequent buuuut I'll try so stick with me for a bit. Also sorry if my grammar is bad....
> 
> On another note a named the chapter after a song by Meg Myers because I was listening to it during the writing processes


End file.
